


feeling closer to the stars

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Alex Stern - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: "Darlington?" Alex squints into the darkness, eyes and mind blurry with sleep. "Come back to bed."
Relationships: Darlington/Alex Stern
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	feeling closer to the stars

"Darlington?" Alex squints into the darkness, eyes and mind blurry with sleep. "Come back to bed."

She watches the figure, draped in shadows, hurry down the hall. The footsteps sound like leaves blowing in the wind.

_I'm dreaming._

Something is drawing him away.

This, she knows instinctively.

Without needing to walk there, she finds herself in the hall. Darlington turns to her, his back to a yawning darkness. His mouth opens, she reaches out and the door slams shut.

She wakes with his name at the tip of her tongue. She swallows it back down before it can escape.

_Mine._


End file.
